


The Queen and the Beast - a Beast Boy and Marceline the Vampire Queen Crossover Fanfic

by ReemasB



Series: Titan (One Offs) [1]
Category: Adventure Time, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Beast Boy - Freeform, Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Love, Marceline the vampire queen - Freeform, Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, dc, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReemasB/pseuds/ReemasB
Summary: Set after "Titans", a lovesick Beast Boy encounters an interdimensional breach that brings him to an unknown universe. Meanwhile, Marceline the Vampire Queen finds a strange, lost green boy on her property.





	The Queen and the Beast - a Beast Boy and Marceline the Vampire Queen Crossover Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A babe named Monica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+babe+named+Monica).



> At the time that this was written, I wasn't really too aware of much of the Adventure Time lore. I had to do extensive research on Marceline's character and backstory, and I did my best to keep her true to her character in this story. If this story comes off as ooc for Marceline, I sincerely apologize.

Logan sat at the computer console in the Titans caverns. He had his feet up over the surface of the console, tapping his feet to the beat of the rock anthem he was playing through a nearby speaker. As he rocked his chair to the beat, Logan scrolled through his phone, analyzing the statistics of his meme page on Twitter. As mindless as it was to run the page, it was the one thing he loved to do with his free time. When he wasn't fighting crime, being a superhero, or trying to woo the heart of a gorgeous half-demon, the page was the one thing he could set his mind to without becoming distracted with anything else.

Just as quickly as he thought of her, Logan found himself backing out of his Twitter and opening his messaging app on his phone. He tapped the conversation with Rachel and quickly typed a message. "At the cave. Wanna hang?" He sent the message and sighed, waiting for the response. As Logan shut his eyes, the raging tempo of the Bloody Beetroots rang in his earbuds, leaving him both relaxed and nerve wrecked. He always grew nervous of what she might say. It was usually along the lines of "leave me alone" or "you're gross", but it was never enough to discourage Logan. He really liked Rachel. He knew she wasn't crazy about him, but he only hoped that she'd see that his feelings for her were genuine.

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the cave. Logan arched his eyebrow confusedly. He removed his earbuds and looked them over, thinking they had suddenly become defunct. The roaring noise echoed again, only much louder than before. Logan sat up from his seat and glanced around the computer console frantically. In emergencies such as this one, Logan knew he had to alert the Titans, but nobody was on duty. Dick had gone back to Blüdhaven, and Victor had returned to Jump City. Logan glanced down at his phone again, hoping Rachel had responded. Unfortunately, she had read and ignored his message. Logan groaned to himself, then glanced up in the direction where the roar came from. He knew he would have to tackle whatever was threatening the cave now. The roaring echoes were a haunting invitation that Logan would have to begrudgingly accept. Logan stepped around the computer console and made his way towards the deep cave tunnels.

As Logan made his way to the source of the sound, he saw a strange light illuminating a part of the caverns that were normally dark during the night. As Logan approached the light, he caught the silhouette of a familiar Titan. The yellow cape drooped over his shoulder as the unnatural light illuminated his green and red armor. The domino mask concealed his eyes, but Logan recognized the Robin prodigy. "Tim?" he called out over the roaring echo.

Tim turned to spot Logan behind him. "Ah, Beast Boy!" he called back. "Don't get too close!"

Logan watched as Tim held a small device in front of the bright light, as if recording data from it. Logan took note of the light's presence, and how it was suspended in the air without any sort of physical form. Logan felt uneasy around the strange anomaly.

Tim took a few steps back and made his way to Logan. "I was coming to relieve you of your guard duty, but I found this!" he cried. Tim nudged Logan. "Did you break something?"

Logan shrugged. "I've been inside this whole time! I didn't do anything!"

Tim eyed Logan, then slowly turned to the light. "It's emitting interdimensional energy waves," he added.

"Interdimensional?" Logan cried. "Like the breach where we got M'gann from?"

Tim nodded. "We have to alert the rest of the Titans!"

Just as Tim was about to reach for his comm device in his ear, a bolt of lightning struck Tim, sending him flying back. Tim landed against the cold hard cavern walls hard, smashing his back against the rocky surface. Logan ran to Tim's collapsed body and slide onto the ground. He shook Robin's body, hoping to wake him, but he was rendered unconscious.

In a panic, Logan surveyed Tim's arsenal in his utility belt. The boy carried a number of items and weapons that Logan wasn't equipped to use. Logan's eyes traced the belt until he spotted the small device that Tim had used to measure the energy waves from the breach. Logan grabbed the device from the belt and began fiddling with it. He held it up to the lit breach, hoping that one of the many buttons on the device would shut the breach down. Suddenly, lighting struck once more, then a second time, until the breach was sending lightning strikes all around. Logan dropped to the ground to dodge each bolt, but felt his weight being suddenly carried off by a gusting wind. Logan cried out as he flew up in the air, into the blinding light of the interdimensional breach.

* * *

Marceline sat on her couch, strumming her ax bass to herself. She was working on a song that had suddenly just come to her. It was one of those instances in which the music was coming to her before the lyrics were. For Marceline, that was normally when writing music was the hardest. It was just something for her to do in the meantime. She had all the time in the world, after all. She may as well spend it trying to create something beautiful, rather than destroying.

Marceline sighed, then set her guitar down. She ran her hand over her neck, rubbing her index and middle finger over her bite marks. She frowned to herself, thinking back to the last time she had eaten. It was still early in the day, and she already sucked some red berries. She would be able to go on for another day or so, but, she didn't want to risk going too long without feeding again.

Just as Marceline was about to reach down for her guitar again, she felt her home shake under her feet. She glanced around the house and noticed the blank picture frames fall from the wall. A nearby lamp fell over, causing Marceline to panic. Something was creating a disruption in her cave, and Marceline had to be ready to take action.

In a swift motion, Marceline rose up from her couch, willing her body to rise against gravity, and she swiftly floated towards her front door. Marceline reached for her doorknob and groaned as she opened it, feeling silly for not being able to shove the door open. Marceline floated through the door, examining the cave exterior outside of her home. Stalactites began falling towards the ground, shattering upon impact. The cavern echoed with a roaring sound. It sent chills down Marceline's spine with fear washing over her. She felt the radiating sight of a bright light shining off to her side. Marceline turned in the air and gasped at the illuminated mass. It didn't seem to have a form of any kind. It was just a mass of light shining brightly. It made Marceline nauseous from simply looking at the mass. Marceline squinted and looked away.

Suddenly, the roaring from the mass became the sound of thunder, and lightning began shooting out of the light, sending bolts of electricity out towards everything around it. Marceline shrieked as a bolt of lightning shot passed her, almost burning her pale skin. Marceline floated upwards, away from the lightning strikes, but as she flew, a slab of solid rock broke apart by the touch of lightning and fell on top of the Vampire Queen. As it shattered over her head, Marceline cried out in pain. She felt her weightless body sink towards the ground, until she finally made a slow but heavy impact on the grassy surface of her home. Marceline moaned softly as she felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness, until finally, the world became a void of darkness.

. . .

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" cried a boy. "Aw, man, please don't be dead! Please don't be dead, dude!"

Marceline stirred in confusion as a wash of vision came to her along with her sense of hearing. She saw the debris from the cavern's quake all around her. She panicked and rolled over to get a good look at the condition of her home. When she turned to see it, however, she caught sight of a stranger with a red jacket and black sunglasses. It took a moment for Marceline to register the boy's bright green skin and fanged teeth.

"Whoa!" the boy gasped. "You're alive!" The boy eyed Marceline up and down her body in confusion. "You...you were knocked out cold, man. I dunno how you survived all of this, but, I'm so glad you did."

Marceline stared at the boy. He was hunched over Marceline, leaning closer to her than he needed to. Marceline scooted an inch or two away from the boy and caught sight of his large shoes. They were shoes she had never seen before, marked with a green check mark. They rose high over the bottom of his black jeans, which matched with his red jacket and black shirt. Marceline arched her eyebrow at the shirt's print that read "#vegan." What was a vegan?

"I'm Garfield," the boy said with a fanged smile. Marceline stared as the boy stretched out his hand to shake her hand. "But my friends called me Gar. Or Logan." After a brief moment of awkward silence, the boy added "please call me Logan, though."

Marceline scoffed softly to herself. "Well, since you said 'please.'" Marceline ran her hands up and down her black tattered jeans, dusting them off. "Name's Marceline," she said. Logan smiled at Marceline, and she gave the green boy one last once over, then willed herself to float once more.

As Marceline rose over Logan, she heard his gasp from below her. "That's gnarly," he said to himself. Marceline continued to float over the caverns, surveying the damage around the house. Strangely enough, the house itself was completely intact. The only damage that occurred was the area in front of the house, with her fence torn apart from the fallen debris and electric storm.

As quickly as the thought came into her mind, Marceline floated back down onto the ground, stopping inches away from Logan. Marceline could hear his heart beat at a rapid pace. It sounded like fear. "Where did you come from?" she asked sternly.

"W-well, um...D.C.," Logan stammered.

"D.C.?" Marceline groaned to herself. "Where is that?"

Logan arched his eyebrow at Marceline. "Washington?" he answered in the tone of a question.

Marceline shook her head. "That means nothing to me, man. What kingdom is Washington in?"

"Kingdom?" Logan exclaimed. The boy ran a hand through his green hair, groaning to himself. "Oh gosh, this cannot be happening." Marceline watched as Logan frantically reached for something in his pockets. "I really screwed up, man. I screwed up SO much." Suddenly, the boy revealed a small electronic device in his pocket. Logan held the device up and began tapping away at it, but it didn't seem like he knew what he was doing with it.

"Did that MO cause the storm?" Marceline asked.

Logan glanced up at Marceline and shrugged. "I don't know what that is," he said. Logan looked down at his device and shook it softly. "This isn't even mine. It reads dimensional energy or something."

"Dimensional energy?" Marceline asked. She thought about the dimensional portals that connected the Land of Ooo to the Nightosphere. Marceline had heard about The Lich, but she couldn't pinpoint which dimension Logan was from. Marceline eyed the boy once more, then floated towards the ground, resting her feet against the surface. She took a step towards the green boy, then spoke. "Where did you come from?" she asked again.

Logan looked up from his device. He stared deep into Marceline's dark eyes, and instead of a sense of fear, she sensed something else in him. It was almost as though he longed for something. Was it something that Marceline had that he wanted? Logan cleared his throat. "I, uh...I think I'm from another dimension," he said meekly.

Marceline nodded. "You look like it," she retorted.

Logan sighed in defeat, accepting his diss. "I guess green skin is always going to be the odd thing everywhere," he said. Logan frowned and nodded at Marceline. "What about you, though? What's your story?"

"My story?" Marceline asked. "What...what do you mean?"

Logan shrugged. "Your skin. I'm green, but you're blue. Is that common in, like...this dimension?"

Marceline sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm just like this," she answered coldly. "Simple as that."

Logan nodded, swallowing nervously. "Yeah, I get that." Marceline grounded herself and began walking back to her home when she felt Logan's presence still behind her own. She turned and spotted the green boy following her. She darted a glare at him, sending him tripping on his feet and stumbling onto the ground.

Marceline bent down low towards Logan, then spoke. "Where do you think you're going?"

Logan brought his face up from the ground, then spit out a piece of grass. "Honestly, I don't know," he admitted. "I was on watch duty at the Titans Cave, just like every other Wednesday night, and then the breach came out of nowhere and sucked me in, and here I am!" Logan brought his upper body up and stood up, looking up at Marceline. "It's a miracle I came out of the breach and found you."

Marceline stared down at the strange boy, scoffing at his words. Miracle. She rolled her eyes, then turned back towards her house. "It's no miracle you found me," Marceline retorted. "I really can't do much for you with the Lich. I don't do well with dimensional breaches or whatever, and I definitely don't do well with other people either."

Marceline walked up the steps onto her front porch and opened her door, stepping back into the comfort of her own home. She sighed as she proceeded to shut the door behind her, then rested her back against the door. Marceline was tired, and wanted to rest. She didn't have a lot she needed to do. She glanced at her ax bass laid across her couch. Marceline frowned to herself as she remembered trying to write a song. She had it, but she was interrupted by-

Suddenly, a loud knocking sound came from behind the door. Marceline groaned in frustration.

"Sorry," Logan cried from outside. "I know you don't want to deal with me or anything, but, I at least need some directions," he said. "I don't know where anything is."

Marceline shut her eyes tight, breathing in slowly. She wanted to just be alone. She didn't feel like seeing anyone or dealing with anything. The comfort of solidarity was her safe haven. The simplicity of silence was enough for her. Marceline didn't feel like hearing from Finn and Jake. She didn't need to see Princess Bubblegum. She most definitely didn't want her father to come around, either. He was the last person she wanted to see. She wanted nothing else to invade her private palace that she created for herself in her cave, with nothing else to reach in and mess with the perfection of her home. She just wanted to be alone with her ax bass.

Marceline exhaled, sighing in defeated. She could feel Logan's presence on the other side of her door. If his story was true, Marceline couldn't leave the poor stranger alone in the Land of Ooo. She couldn't let someone suffer the way she did all those years ago.

Marceline turned to grab her doorknob and opened it, finding Logan standing on the other side. He was twiddling his fingers nervously, then looked up when he saw her standing over him. Logan smiled weakly, his fang slipping out of his smile. "You could point me to the nearest bus stop," he said softly. "Or maybe loan me a map?"

Marceline shook her head. "No."

Logan nodded. "Ah," he said. "No?"

"Nope."

Logan glanced down at the ground, then back at Marceline. "Oh...is there, like, an Uber service out here?"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Get in here, dude," she said, grabbing Logan by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into her house. Marceline shut the door behind her, then turned to Logan. The green stranger stared at the living room in awe, as though he had never seen a semi-furnished house before. "You good?" she asked.

Logan nodded slowly as a small smile rose over his lips. "Yeah, no, I'm good," he said. "I just didn't expect a home this nice to exist in a cave." His gaze trailed towards the couch, and suddenly his eyes lit up. "Oh...my...gosh."

Marceline glanced between Logan and his gaze at the couch. Her eyes widened with panic as she caught sight of him inching towards the ax bass. "Don't you even think about it, pip squeak."

Logan ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated groan. "Come on, please?" he cried. "That's such a dope guitar! I've gotta try it!"

Marceline shook her head, making her way to her couch. "I don't let just anybody play this, man." Marceline sat on the couch, bringing the ax onto her lap. She positioned it over her thighs until it was nestled properly between her legs, then draped her right arm over the blade of the ax as she held the handle of the ax with her left hand. She let her fingers carefully strum the ax bass strings, plucking each string to create an improvised melody.

Marceline began humming to herself as the music carried over with the sound of her voice. Her eyes slowly closed shut as she let the music come out of the ax, and the melody change every few measures. She felt her heart beat along with the rhythm of the music, and Marceline felt the rare and therapeutic sensation of relaxation. Marceline hummed along with the strumming of the melody and beat pumping in her ears. The beat, steady at first, began to improvise along with the everchanging melody. The beat grew louder, then began to...sound a little bit like beatboxing.

Marceline opened her eyes and turned, finding Logan beside her on the couch, beatboxing along to her playing her ax bass. Marceline rolled her eyes as Logan began to spit rhymes along with the beat and the music. "I ain't playing with ya, this no Mamma Mia; Need me a Hottie Tottie with a body!" he called. "You see me dancin' like I'm Elvis, just tell ya man it's all in the pelvis!" Suddenly, Logan stood up from the couch and began shaking his hips, gyrating to the music. "Look, watch me! Watch me!"

Marceline let out a laugh as she strummed her ax guitar, watching the strange Garfield Logan jamming hard to her music. The music was beautiful, and the pure joy that came from Logan was infectious, giving Marceline a new sense of relaxation.

* * *

Logan smiled as he plucked the strings of Marceline's ax bass, finding himself growing more and more familiar with the strange guitar. He managed to teach himself some of his own favorite songs by ear. Logan had never been much of a musician, but he always loved music. Having the time on his hands and the opportunity to teach himself to play bass was a blessing in disguise.

It had been a full day since Logan had fallen out of the dimensional breach, landing in Marceline's cave. Logan had considered leaving the cave after the first few hours of staying with Marceline, but Marceline had offered to let Logan stay the night while she looked into finding a way to send him back. He knew Marceline didn't have much insight as to how he arrived in the first place, but Logan was thankful for any help he could get. In the meantime, he would learn every Green Day song he could on the ax bass.

Logan glanced down at the bass and traced his finger over the edge of the bass, feeling the sharp curve of the ax against his finger. He arched his eyebrow at the bass, surprised that the ax bass was an actual axe. Logan had asked Marceline how she managed to make the ax into a bass guitar, but she wouldn't tell him. "Not important," she told him. Logan took the answer she gave him and didn't persist any further. He was used to pale and pretty women with walls over their secrets.

Logan sat back on the couch and began plucking the ax bass again, hearing the familiar melody come to life at the touch of his fingers. Logan swayed side to side, getting into the rhythm of the song before finally singing one of his favorite ballads. "I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul?" Suddenly, Logan's foot was tapping along with the rhythm of the song. "I don't where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home."

"And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead," Logan sang, feeling his eyes close softly. "This is the road to ruin, and we're starting at the end."

Logan paused, and waited…

"Say yeah!" Logan stood up, banging his head hard as he strummed the bass. "Let's be alone together! We could stay young forever! Scream it from the top of your lungs-ungs-ungs!"

Logan danced around the living room, jamming to the song as though he was a rock star performing for a sold out stadium filled with millions of gorgeous women. He stomped his foot hard, emulating his inner Pete Wentz within him. Logan sang loudly, and in his ears, perfectly. Suddenly, he heard a stifled giggle from behind him.

Logan spun around to find Marceline standing against the wall with her arms crossed. She wore a soft grin over her lips, letting a small fang reveal itself from between her lips. She arched her eyebrow at Logan, who placed his hand over the ax bass strings, muting the guitar. "You were going off, huh?" she teased.

Logan swallowed nervously, slightly embarrassed to have been caught by Marceline. "Uh, yeah. I know you didn't want me touching it, but-"

"Don't worry, dude," Marceline said. "It's fine."

"Really?" Logan responded with wide and excited eyes.

Marceline shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, you're not bad."

Logan's lips curled into an ecstatic smile. "Really? You think so?"

Marceline smiled back at the green Titan and took a step towards him. "What song was that?" she asked.

Something within Logan made his heart beat faster as Marceline got closer to him. He wasn't sure if it was him being slightly intimidation from her height, beauty, and supernatural strength, or if it was something else that he yearned for. Logan blinked himself back into reality. "Uh...the song, it's a Fall Out Boy song."

"Huh," Marceline said softly. "Never heard of him." She sat down on the couch behind Logan and kicked her long legs up, crossing one over the other. "Keep going."

Logan smiled nervously, brushing his fingers over the strings of the ax bass. He cleared his throat, and turned to face his audience. His palms grew sweaty as Marceline's dark eyes stared up at Logan with enticing interest. Logan took a deep breath and began strumming the ax bass. As he picked up the melody between his fingers, Logan began to sing softly. "My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken." Logan tapped his foot along with the rhythm once more, falling deep into the enchantment of his song. "Do you wanna feel beautiful? Do you wanna, yeah."

Logan took a step towards Marceline as he nodded his head, causing her to nod her head along with him. As Logan continued to sing to Marceline, she began to hum softly with him, harmonizing with his song. "I'm outside the door, invite me in; So we can go back and play pretend!"

Suddenly, Marceline began singing along with Logan, only her words were from another song altogether. Logan smiled at Marceline as she swayed her hips from side to side on the couch. "I want to slow dance with you," she sang, "I just want to slow dance with you."

As the moment became so pure and perfect, Logan felt himself being drawn closer to Marceline, strumming the guitar as he continued to sing his ballad to her. "Yeah, let's be alone together; We could stay young forever."

Marceline arched her eyebrow at Logan with a smile as his he knelt down before her, still playing the ax bass flawlessly on one knee. "Why don't you take the chace? I've got the moves, I'd like to prove."

Logan felt himself getting lost in Marceline's dark eyes and the music around him. "We'll stay young, young, young…"

Marceline smiled, revealing her sharp fangs to Logan. "I just wanna slow dance with you."

Logan felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes locked with Marceline's. There was an undeniable passion brewing inside of him that he tried to hold within him, but it just wouldn't simmer. Logan's eyes dropped to Marceline's lips, and soon he found himself drawn to them. He unstrapped the ax bass from his torso and set the ax aside, then began leaning forward. Marceline smiled as Logan got closer to her face, hearing his heart beat loud in his ears. His chest grew heavy and his stomach felt light as though butterflies were floating in celebration of a single moment. The tension grew thick in the air as Logan felt an undying craving for something. Just as Logan attempted to put it into words, he felt himself instinctively bring his hand up to Marceline's cheek, then brought her face close to his, and felt her lips lock with his own.

As they kissed, Logan felt his heart finally burst. He kissed Marceline back, feeling her lips dominate his own. She pulled Logan in, biting down on his bottom lip with a sharp bite. Logan winced softly as he felt the bite, and began to taste the crimson wash over his lip. Marceline kisses became more aggressive as she began sucking on Logan's lip. Marceline wrapped her long arms around Logan's neck, bringing his entire body closer to her own. Suddenly, she laid herself back onto the couch and pulled Logan over her, letting him lay his own body over her.

Marceline moaned as they kissed passionately, feeling her legs wrap around Logan's waist. Logan felt his cheeks grow warm as his crotch grew hot and hard. As embarrassed as he felt, Logan let his body press hard against Marceline. He could feel her hands run through his hair and down his back, tracing his spine under his shirt. Logan shivered with excitement as he felt Marceline's nails dig into his skin, creating both the sensation of pain and ecstacy. Logan felt his entire being give into Marceline. She was dominating him, and he wanted to give her control. He wanted to give her everything. He wanted to give his life for her. Logan wanted to give his soul to her.

Logan began to feel exhausted. As much as he enjoyed the sensual make-out session and wanted to continue it, he felt utterly weak. He felt as though he had been drained, but Logan didn't care. He didn't ever want to leave the couch. He didn't ever want to leave Marceline. He felt Marceline's kisses pull away from his lips and move across his cheek, making their way towards his neck. Logan moaned softly as Marceline's soft lips brushed against his neck. He felt her warm breath against his skin and let his hand wander and search for Marceline's hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. He felt Marceline push up against Logan, bringing her body up and over Logan's own. He laid back on the couch, letting Marceline's long legs pin him down. Logan felt her sitting on him, feeling his bulge that he avoided letting her feel for the longest. Marceline arched her eyebrow at Logan and smiled seductively, baring her sharp fangs. Logan stared into Marceline's dark eyes and let her come down to him, allowing her sweet kisses to caress his skin. He felt her fangs bite into his neck and pierce his skin. Logan could feel- no, smell the blood drip over his neck and down his shirt. This was happening. Marceline was sucking Logan's blood. Logan had a dozen fantasies he dreamt about, and having his blood sucked by a vampire was at his top 3 for sure.

My blood, Logan thought to himself. She can't drink my blood. In a panic, Logan began pushing Marceline off of his body, but Marceline wouldn't budge. Marceline pressed down harder against Logan, sucking more and more blood out of him. He felt his life force being drained, and along with that, his will to fight back. "Marceline," Logan breathed. "My blood…"

Marceline pulled away, staring down at Logan with bloodshot red eyes. Logan gasped as he saw his blood dripping from Marceline's lips. Her teeth were all razor sharp and bloody, fresh from feasting on Logan. He breathed shuddered breaths, trying to catch his own breath as Marceline breathed heavily above him. Logan watched as her lips curled into a bloody smile, fangs still visible from under her lips. Her chest rose and fell deeply, as though Marceline had just finished a mile run. Marceline bent down low and kissed his lips softly. "That...was amazing," she breathed. Logan caught sight of Marceline stepping off of his body and walking towards the front door of the house before passing out.

* * *

Marceline walked through the dark shadows cast across the cavern grounds, feeling more disoriented with every step she took. She thought of her satiated hunger and the feeling of feeding off of Logan's red. As wonderful as it was, she wish she hadn't gotten so aggressive with her feeding. Marceline didn't have to feed off of Logan at all, but, with the singing and the tension between them, Marceline couldn't help but act on impulse. The kiss...the feeling of being close to somebody again...the taste of blood on his lips, it was all enough for her.

Marceline felt a cough rise through her throat, then brought her fist up to her mouth and coughed heavily. She considered whether she had actually drank enough blood or not. She fed heavily off of Logan, feeling his passion through his fast beating heart. Part of her knew that he had been all in, but...something also didn't feel right. Something seemed off. Marceline couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something felt-

Suddenly, Marceline bent over and let out another cough, only more stronger this time. She coughed hard, feeling something clawing up through her throat. Marceline coughed again, forcing whatever she was choking on out of her mouth. Marceline gagged as she rested herself on one knee, letting the dark green fluid pour out of her mouth. She coughed once more, smelling the familiar scent of iron.

Marceline watched the liquid pool around her feet and dipped one pinky into the warm liquid. Marceline frowned, disgusted by what she was about to do, but she had to know. With her one pinky, Marceline licked the fluid and bathed her tongue with it, trying to confirm what she had feared all along; the blood she drank from Logan wasn't red.

Marceline groaned as she coughed up more of the green blood. Marceline felt herself suddenly grow dizzy, unable to hold her own body weight up. Marceline collapsed against a nearby stalagmite, feeling herself sink deeper into herself as she rested her back against the cool hard rock. Marceline took heavy breaths as she felt her eyelids grow heavier with every passing second. She knew what she needed to do, but was afraid she wouldn't have any energy left to do so. She didn't know if she would be able to feed again.

Marceline let out a soft cry as she felt a sudden throbbing in her head. It was hunger; she needed to truly satisfy her hunger. Marceline ran her hands over her face and through her long black hair with frustration. She shouldn't have reacted so rashly with Logan. If she drained more than she should've out of him, Logan could've easily died. Marceline didn't know if she could hold that guilt over her head. "Gosh," she breathed to herself, "why am I such a problem?"

Suddenly, Marceline heard the cry of a why-wolf from within the caves. Marceline turned toward the direction of the howl, and caught sight of the beast itself. It was large and green, making its way towards Marceline slowly. Marceline eyed the why-wolf quizzically; why was a why-wolf in Marceline's cave?

The wolf approached Marceline, getting closer and closer to her. Marceline inched back, further away from the wolf, but she couldn't move any further with her back against the stalagmite. Marceline frowned as the wolf bared its tongue and began licking Marceline's cheek and face. After several licks, the wolf howled, then spun around to chase its tail. As the wolf walked in a circle, the wolf transformed into a familiar green-skinned boy with a red jacket and black shirt.

"Whoa," Marceline breathed, surprised to find out that Logan was a shapeshifter.

Logan smiled at Marceline as he shook his leg similarly to a dog. "Hey, cutie," he said nonchalantly. "I'm glad I found you."

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep saying that?" she groaned.

Logan got on his knees and sat close to Marceline, eyeing her intently. "So...about earlier," he said, "I...I'm sorry about what happened."

Marceline looked up at Logan. "About us kissing?"

Logan scoffed. "Oh, no, that was amazing. I'm not ever apologizing for that." Marceline laughed softly at this, prompting a soft chuckle from Logan. "No, Marceline, I'm sorry about the bite. I...I didn't realize you were a vampire, but now that I know, I realize how obvious it was before and how dumb I am for not noticing earlier." Logan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't have a problem with you sucking my blood or anything. Normally, I would let a smoking hot vampire like you suck my blood because, like, come on! Talk about kinks, right?"

Marceline sighed. "Why is your blood green, Logan?"

Logan glanced over at Marceline, nodding slowly. "Right." He took a deep breath, then began to explain himself. "I wasn't always green. I...I used to be a normal human, you know? I didn't turn into animals like this or anything. But one day, my parents and I all got sick, but for some reason, they died and my blood changed. I became...immune, I guess."

"A miracle," Marceline said softly.

Logan shrugged. "I guess," he said. "I mean, I became a superhero because of this shapeshifting ability, but...part of me wishes that things weren't weird for me, you know?

Marceline laughed softly. "No, I don't," she muttered, looking up at Logan. "You're talking to a 1,000 year old vampire whose father rules the Nightosphere and feeds off of red. I've seen stuff that would really make you say, 'Like, what?'"

Logan smiled at Marceline. "Funny...hot demon with an evil king for a dad. Reminds me of someone I know." Logan scooted closer to Marceline, close enough to feel her thigh against his own, then rested his head on her shoulder. Marceline flinched at first, surprised that he had made physical contact with her, but after a brief moment, Marceline began to feel at ease by Logan's side. "Tell me," Logan asked, "why do you call it 'feeding off of red?' Isn't it just...drinking blood?"

Marceline shook her head. "Yeah, but it's not the blood that I like. It's the color."

Logan blinked. "The color?"

Marceline nodded with a weak smile. "I feed off of the color, man. It's just such a good color."

Logan smirked. "I think green is pretty cool too."

Marceline scoffed, resting her eyes slowly as she leaned her head against Logan's head on her own shoulder. "No, man...it's all about...the red," she breathed.

Marceline felt herself start to drift into a deep sleep, but was awakened again by Logan shifting in place beside her. She glanced over at him and found Logan slipping off his red jacket. Logan bundled up the jacket and set the jacket on her lap. "Does this work?" he asked.

Marceline felt her eyes fill with water slowly. A complete stranger like Logan, someone who had every right to fear and hate her, was willing to help her feed and suck the red out of their clothes. Logan even let her feed off of his blood. Granted, it was before he knew it wasn't good for her, but he was still helping her more than any stranger would. Why was he so kind? What did she do to deserve a nice person like him?

Marceline smiled softly and brought the jacket up to her lips and began sucking. The taste of the red coursed through her mouth, bathing her tongue in the taste of something sweeter. Strawberries, maybe? She wasn't sure. Marceline couldn't think properly because of the surge of energy blossoming within her. Marceline's eyes widened as she continued draining the red from the jacket, leaving the bundle with nothing left except the purest form of white.

Marceline brought her lips away from the jacket and licked them slowly. "That hit the spot," she said softly.

Marceline turned to see Logan, smile stretched to the largest grin. "Wow," he breathed in awe. "That was actually super rad, yo."

Marceline smiled at Logan, then leaned close to him and kissed his cheek, handing him his now-white jacket. "Thank you again, Logan."

Logan shrugged as his cheeks flushed red bashfully. "Anytime, 'lil mama."

Marceline leaned closer towards Logan, then rested her head against his shoulder, despite being taller than him. "'Lil mama," she repeated. "That's cute."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, it is," he said with a smile on his lips. He looked as though he was reminiscing about something. Perhaps…someone?

Marceline traced her finger over Logan's thigh playfully, then looked up at him. "Tell me about where you're from."

Logan sighed. "Well, uh...I'm a superhero. You know, fighting bad guys, chilling with my superhero squad. We're pretty tight."

"So...there's a lot of you shapeshifters?" Marceline asked.

Logan shook his head. "No. We've got a cyborg, an alien princess, a superpowered clone, a kung-fu fighting dude with great abs, and a half-demon babe." Logan glanced down at his fingers and began twiddling his fingers nervously. "There was another alien that could shapeshift, though. She was cool."

Marceline bit her lip, realizing that she had just hit a nerve of Logan's. She reached for his hands, sliding her slender fingers into his. Logan squeezed her hand softly, then began rubbing her hand with his thumb. Logan took a deep breath, then continued. "She died, and it left our group pretty shaken up. I did a lot on my own after we split up, and it helped me realize what it is I appreciate."

Marceline arched her eyebrow up at Logan. "And what's that?"

Logan looked down and smiled at Marceline, warming her heart with that goofy fanged smile. "Friends, baby. I love my friends, and I missed them. Despite all the troubles that they put me through, I would gladly do anything for them, because they're really all we've got, you know?"

Marceline let the words sink in. She considered what he was saying; keeping friends close, because they're your friends, and that's what friends do. Marceline considered her lifestyle, living in an isolated cave and teasing Finn and P-Bubs the way she did, made it her realize that they're really the best things to appear in her life. She couldn't continue being as cold and shallow as she spent a good portion of her long life as. She needed to be more open and loving, like Logan.

Logan laughed nervously. "A funny plot twist would be me saying how much I miss the Titans, and none of them are looking to find me right now."

Marceline gasped softly. "Aw, come on! I'm sure they're looking for you. You're probably one of the most important members of that superhero gang, right?"

Logan scratched his head nervously. "Eh, kinda. I guess...no, not at all, actually." Logan sighed. "I'm just the goofball with a meme page and a big crush on the half-demon babe on my team, which is funny, because she is literally you, but without the fixation on red and the ax bass."

Marceline felt her heart sink slightly. She foolishly got her hopes up, thinking that a part of Logan didn't truly have someone on the other side to get back to, but obviously, there was someone else. The fact that that someone was just like Marceline brought a mild boost to her self esteem, though. Marceline looked up at Logan and played with his small goatee on his chin. "Is she pretty?"

"The prettiest," Logan admitted shamefully. "She's gorgeous, but totally out of my league."

"So what's the problem?" Marceline asked.

Logan shrugged. "She's just not into me," he said. "Like, I used to think it was just her personality, but, I think it might be me."

Marceline scoffed. "She's dumb, you're a freaking cutie."

"Thank you!" Logan cried. "I'd like to think so too, but then she shuts me down, and I start to think…" Logan's voice trailed off. "I dunno," he muttered.

Marceline sighed, sitting up to become eye-level with the green shapeshifter. "Listen, lover boy," she started, "you're obviously into her. Just be honest and straightforward with her. You'll get a straightforward answer from her, you know?"

Logan nodded. "You're super right. It's just…easier to joke with her and take the rejection than to pour my heart out and accept the real rejection."

Marceline stroked Logan's hand with her finger, feeling her heart ache for the poor boy. She wanted nothing more than for him to be loved and held like the puppy that he was. She thought back to her own puppy, Schwabl, and sighed lovingly. Marceline missed her dog so much. She turned back to Logan, who was looking up at her with the same puppy-dog eyes as Schwabl. Marceline ran her hand through Logan's hair and leaned in to kiss his lips softly, then pulled away with a smile. "You're precious," she said. "You're also a superhero. You're going to be more than okay."

Logan smiled, wiping at his eyes. "Yeah, I...I guess you're right," he said. "Thank you so much, Marceline."

Marceline leaned closer to Logan, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulder. "Maybe it really is a miracle we found each other."

Suddenly, a thundering boom echoed through the caves, startling both Logan and Marceline. Marceline rose up instinctively, floating in the air. She was prepared to take on any threat that would come to fight her. Marceline floated towards the source of the sound with Logan following behind in the form of a large green wolf. Marceline floated and then finally came to a stop when she saw the ominous purple portal emerge through the cavern ground. "Stay back," Marceline called back to Logan. "I'll protect you."

Marceline felt Logan's presence shift behind her and glanced back to find Logan taking on his natural form again. He approached Marceline and tapped her leg softly. "It's okay, Marceline," he said. "I...think it's the Titans."

Marceline gasped in awe, then turned to the portal in the ground. The purple mist began to grow as the caves creaked and moaned with the dimensional barrier being bent and broken by the breach. Marceline watched with curiosity as the energy emitting from the portal began to take a physical form. The mist came together, forming a slender humanoid. The mist created curvy thighs and a thin waist, then the bust of a young woman's torso, along with a slender face. The mist created more detail around the humanoid, creating a pale skin tone for the woman, along with dark eyes and jet black hair on her head. Marceline stared in amazement as the woman's clothes began to form, revealing a long cloak over the woman's shoulders, and tight jeans with high combat boots and a tight t-shirt. Marceline's eyes traced the woman's body, from her legs to her beautiful face, but finally stopped at the sight of the dark red gem placed on her forehead.

"Raven?" Logan gasped.

Marceline arched her eyebrow at the stranger standing before her and Logan, finding herself both feeling a sense of unwarranted jealousy and fascination with the woman. Was this the half-demon babe that Logan was talking about?

The dark and enchanting woman stepped out of the dark misty portal and nodded towards Logan. "Hey, Gar. You alright?"

Logan let out a soft chuckle that became an awkward cough. "I, uh, I'm good! Yeah, I'm alright."

Raven rolled her eyes, then turned to Marceline. "He wasn't a trouble, was he?" she asked.

Marceline smiled at Raven. "Nah," she said, "he was a sweetheart."

Raven nodded, smirking at Marceline in an almost inviting sense. "Yeah, he's okay," Raven admitted.

The two shared a brief exchange of glances at one another, with Marceline feeling Raven's eyes trace her body as she surveyed Raven's own shape. It wasn't until Logan spoke up again that the two broke their gaze with one another. "Guys, I'm right here," Logan whined.

Marceline let out a laugh, then turned to Logan. "Well...this is it."

Logan's eyes grew wide and sad as he frowned at Marceline. "It...it doesn't have to be," he said. "I mean, I can come see you all the time! I can breach to this dimension, and we can hang out and share music and memes with each other, and you can show me how you hunt and float and use your other powers and stuff! We could-"

"We could," Marceline started, "but…you have to go, still."

Marceline watched as she instantaneously broke Logan's heart. It pained her to send the boy away, knowing how happy he made her and how happy she made him, but the truth of the matter was that the two of them were never meant to meet. Logan had most definitely fallen through to her dimension by mere coincidence. It was a miracle that they met, indeed, but that's all it was. Happenstance, serendipitous, but not meant to be. Logan had his own world and life to get back to, and Marceline had her own as well.

Logan sighed in defeat, kicking his foot at the ground. "I...I guess so, yeah." Logan brought a finger to his eye and wiped away a small tear, then sniffled softly. Marceline smiled, feeling tears well up in her own eyes as he approached her. Logan wrapped his arms around Marceline's neck and hugged her tight, sinking his head into the curve of her neck. Marceline held Logan close to her own body, feeling his warmth against her rapidly beating heart. Marceline couldn't deny that she would miss the goofy green boy.

Logan reached up to kiss Marceline's cheek softly, then pulled away. Logan smiled weakly, tears dropping from his eyes, then made his way towards the portal with Raven. Marceline watched as Logan walked to Raven, who rubbed his arm softly. Marceline glanced between the lovesick shapeshifter and the gorgeous demon babe, who looked back up at Marceline and gave a seductive wink before both of them being consumed by the purple mist of the portal. Within a split second, the mist from the portal vacuumed into nothingness, and the dimensional breach was gone.

Marceline considered all that happened within the last day. A green boy fell out of the sky and showed her another way to love again. Marceline only hoped that she at least showed him something during his time with her. Marceline felt her lips curl into a sly smile. "Raven," she said to herself. "Hot."

END


End file.
